1. Field of the Invention
The principal object of this patent of invention is a circulating fluid regulated braking device for air and land vehicles, which provides significant advantages resulting from its effective braking action, structural simplicity, low maintenance and the absence of environmental contamination during the braking process of the vehicle.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a device as specified in this patent which has been designed and developed in order to provide all types of air and land vehicles with a simple and highly effective braking device which contributes to avoid accidents caused by malfunction or breakdown attributed to already known braking systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that braking consists of applying a fixed surface against a rotating drum or disk, being an integral part of the wheel of the vehicle. Thus, friction holds the rotation of the wheel and consequently produces the gradual stop of the vehicle, thanks to the friction force that comes in contact between the pneumatic tire and the road surface.
In regard to the rotating drum, already known braking systems utilize internal shoes whose surface is applied against the drum, while rotating disks utilize at least two friction pads mounted to each slidable body which are applied to both faces of the disk.
Usually the displacement of the internal shoes—as in the drum brake—or the displacement of the friction pads—as in the disk brake—is produced by means of a pneumatic or hydraulic circuit, controlled by the brake pedal of the vehicle.
Regarding the inconveniences inherent in drum brakes, we can mention, among others, the emission of contaminating particles during the braking process, gradual wear of internal brake pads, great overheating when deceleration is very frequent, brake fade when brake pads are wetted with water or any other fluid, and permanent maintenance—cleaning and adjustment—required by the complete assembly.
Similarly, regarding disk brakes, we can mention some inconveniences such as the emission of contaminating particles during the braking process, gradual wear of friction pads, great overheating when deceleration is very frequent, brake fade when friction pads are wetted with water or another fluid, and permanent maintenance that implies cleaning and adjustment of the complete assembly.
Considering the hydraulic control circuit—either for drum or disk brakes—there is an inconvenience associated with its structural characteristics which implies that frequent maintenance is required due to the loss of fluid in the cylinders mounted on each wheel, or the loss of fluid in other parts of the circuit.